The gaurdians of the box
by restlesspirit
Summary: A girl from Kaiba's past has come looking for him. She carries with her a secret and a danger. Will she be able to save Kaiba, Yugi, and the world?
1. getting there

Many years ago when Seto Kaiba was in the orphanage with his brother but there was another there too. Her name was Mau and she was there 2 days after Seto was. But then he was adopted and so was she. Now she is searching for Seto and has just arrived at Domino train station.  
  
"Wow. How am I gonna get around here. It doesn't matter how big the city is there is no way I'm gonna give up! I have just gotta find Seto!" Mau was looking for a cab at the street outside the station. Some guy on a skateboard came rolling down the sidewalk way to fast and then..  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Sorry miss! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Are you Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. My names Joey who are you?  
  
"I'm Mau and I just got here."  
  
"Well maybe I can show you around. There is a really good game shop near by."  
  
"Yeah that sounds like fun! Oh but I can't right now, you see I'm kinda looking for someone."  
  
"Well maybe I can help you find them. Who are you looking for anyway?"  
  
"Okay, thanks. His name is Seto Tousan, Do you know were I can find him?"  
  
"Tousan? No, I don't think I know him." Mau sighed and looked disappointed.  
  
"But there is one guy named Seto here maybe he is who your looking for. I'll take you to his office."  
  
Mau looked at Joey with hope in her beautiful violet eyes. "Wow. Thanks!" Joey took her hand and walked her to Kaiba corp building.  
  
"Well here's his office good luck!"  
  
"Thanks Joey I owe you big time!" Mau walked into the Kaiba corp building anticipating seeing Seto's face. They were Best friends at the orphanage she hoped to be more then that.  
  
"Umm. I'd like to Seto please." "Do you have an appointment?" Asked the receptionist.  
  
"Well no, but I used to know him and I really NEED to talk to him so will you please tell me where his office is."  
  
"That's lovely but you still need an appointment to see Mr.Kaiba."  
  
"Kaiba? Is that his name now? I knew him as Tousan. Iguess its not him then. *sigh*" Mau let a tear fall from her eye.  
  
"Well you can never be sure.. Why don't you see him then you can decide. Up32 floors second door to the left. Good luck!"  
  
"thank you."Mau smiled at the nice receptionist."(I hope he is the Seto I fell in love with!) 


	2. meetings

Mau walked into a big office. She looked around a bit and then in came Seto Kaiba. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm, I'm..uh.." Mau nervously folded a piece of paper in her hand and looked nervously. She unfolded it slowly.  
  
"Well who are you? I don't have all day." Annoyance grew in his voice.  
  
"Seto I'm Mau from the orphanage! Remember!" She showed him the piece of paper, It was a picture of them playing chess.  
  
"No way!" Seto stood surprised and in aww.  
  
"Yes it is me! I said that I woyld find you and I kept my promise and I have to tell you something really important to tell you!"  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"When I was adopted I saved up every penny to spend on a train ticket and when I had to go anyway I thought that I should come here and keep my promise!"  
  
"Well." He looked at her. She was in rags. Her shirt was worn, her shorts were tattered and her shoes were in holes. "Did you run away?"  
  
Mau looked down at her shoes. "Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mau saw her family. They were murdered. She saw them all sprawled on the floor their faces shadowed by moonlight. A tear feel from her eye and another seemed to follow it. Would she tell him? "Never mind that. I just had to go okay?!"  
  
"Fine. You could use some new close I'll give you some money to buy some. You can stay with me and Mokuba."  
  
Later at the mall.  
  
"Joey!" Mau saw Joey at the food court with some other kids his age.  
  
"Mau! Was it the right Seto?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Wow seriously?"  
  
"Yep!" "Hey Joey why don't you tell us who your friend is." Tea nudged Joey.  
  
" Oh guys this is Mau I met her at the train station. And Mau this is.."  
  
" I'm Tea! Nice to meet you Mau!"  
  
" I'm Yugi!"  
  
"Triston at your service my lady." He kissed Mau's hand. Tea giggled.  
  
"Uhh.Nice to meet you too." She pulled her hand away. 


	3. weird!

"So who were you looking for Mau?" Tea looked at Mau.  
  
"I was looking for a guy I met a while ago. I promised to find him after he left."  
  
"What's his name?" Triston looked extremely disappointed.  
  
"His name was Seto Tousan but now its Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Wow really?"  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Mau sighed and looked frustrated. Then she seemed to go into a trance. Her brown eyes focused on something far away. as if she had seen something so amazing that she had to stare at it.  
  
"Uhh. is she okay?" Triston shook her sholder gently and then violently. Mau's eyes started to glow and then all the windows and anything glass shattered into a million pieces.  
  
"Ahh!!" Tea screamed as the glass window case exploded. Everyone was painicing and ducking below benches and tables. Then Yugi ran over to Mau and shook her until she slipped out of the trance.  
  
"Huh? Were am I?" She shook her head and then focused her eyes. The glass stopped breaking and everyone stopped panicing.  
  
"Mau are you okay?! Didn't you just see what happened at all" Yugi still had his hand on her sholder.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. He he. just wonderful." She looked around nervously.  
  
"You sure don't look fine to me Mau." Yugi had this worried look on his face. Mau felt the need to run. And she didn't care were. Triston ran to her side.  
  
"Mau are you alright? Are you hurt? Is there anyway to help?" He held her hand. She jerked it away.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." She decided that it was time to go. "Ummm. Seto's waiting for me.. I'd better go. Bye, it was nice to meet all of you!" She ran out of the mall(Which had no windows currently).  
  
"That was odd." Tea watched Mau run out the door.  
  
"Yeah. do you think that she caused it to happen?" Everyone looked at Joey. "Hey I'm only saying what we are all thinking." 


	4. Accusations and explinations

"You are so immature Joey!" Tea looked at him.  
  
"Yeah Joey! How could you ever accuse poor innocent Mau of doing such a thing!" Triston had cut off Tea.  
  
"You know guys when I touched her I felt inside her mind. There was so much fear and pain. As if something terrible has happened to her... I am absolutely sure that she was doing it." Yugi looked worried.  
  
"Well even if she did do it why?" Tea's face reflected Yugi's worries.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her eyes glowing."  
  
"And I saw her eyes open and dilate before the glass started breaking."  
  
"Scary" Tea shook.  
  
"Wait a minute! Isn't she visiting the Kaibas?"  
  
"Yeah she is! We have to warn them they could be in danger!" Tea looked around in panic.  
  
"Quickly to the Joey-mobile!" Everyone looked at him as though he was crazy. "I mean to the car!"  
  
Later at the entrance to the kaiba corp building.  
  
"Stop!" Mau stood in their way.  
  
"Mau we know." Tea locked eye to eye with Mau.  
  
"No what?" Mau started to shake.  
  
"What you can do." Tea looked a little afraid. "Now we're going to warn Kaiba."  
  
"No! You can't! You don't understand! Please let me explain!" Tears streamed down her eyes.  
  
"Alright explain." Tea put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I can't control my powers. Well I can but only a little. I thought that maybe if I saw Kaiba again that he could help me. I just can't tell him because I'm so terrified that he'll lock me up or something. And.and.I love him." Triston sunk to the floor with a broken heart. All the others just stood there thinking stuff like oh my god!  
  
"I'm sorry I miss judged you Mau. I'm so sorry." "Thanks." She looked like a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.  
  
"You should tell him how you feel. Maybe he feels the same."  
  
"If Kaiba even has feelings." Tea elbowed Joey.  
  
"I should tell him. And, I guess, I will tell him! Thanks you guys! I hope we can be friends!"  
  
"Of course we are friends Mau! We won't let you go through this alone." 'Yugi and Tea are so great' Mau thought. 'I owe them big time'. 


	5. Emergancy!

Look people I will try to write as much as I can.  
  
*knock, knock* Mau walked into a dark office.  
  
"Hello? Seto are you in here?"  
  
"Mr.Kaiba is ill at the moment Mau."  
  
"What did you do to him you slime balls?!"  
  
"Oh he's fine at the moment. If you want him back you'll have to give me the location of the seven millennium items."  
  
"Fine but he'd better be alive or I'll get you for it!"  
  
"He is alive. Now the locations."  
  
"Yugi owns the millennium puzzle. You should be able to find the others."  
  
"Good here is Seto Kaiba." He snapped his fingers and Seto appeared on the floor. Mau ran to his side.  
  
"You said he wasn't hurt! You lied!"  
  
"Yes but you didn't tell me all the locations. Ha ha ha ha!" He disappeared. Seto was unconscious. His hands were burned, he had cuts all over his body, his clothes were ripped, and scrape on his head as if those terrible people had hit him on the head.  
  
"Seto! Please wake up! I have to get you to a hospital right now!" She shook him on the shoulder. The lights flashed back on. She saw a phone on his desk. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello! Hello! Is anyone there?!"  
  
"911 please hold as your call is answered."  
  
"Please, please pick up!"  
  
"Hello. Please state your location and the emergency."  
  
"My name is Mau and my friend is hurt! I need an ambulance right away!"  
  
"Please calm down miss and state your location."  
  
"I'm at the Kaiba corp. building floor 32. Please hurry Mr.Kaiba is really hurt!" "An ambulance is on the way."  
  
"Thank you." 


	6. Hospitle suspense

You pronounce Mau(May-uw)  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Mau was at the hospital sitting by Seto's bed.  
  
"Seto this is all my fault! I shouldn't have come." She buried her face in her hands sobbing.  
  
"Mau it's not your fault. How could you know that this would happen?" Mokuba put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"*sniffle* I hope he will be okay." Mau cried into her hands again."I should just go. Maybe it'd be better if I left."  
  
"No. Don't*groan*go." Seto put a bandaged hand on hers.  
  
"Seto? Your awake!" She hugged him.  
  
"Owww!" He moaned.  
  
"Sorry. I'm so glad you're awake! I was so worried!"  
  
"BIG BROTHER!" Mouba hugged Seto too.  
  
"Seto! I am so sorry! What did those slime balls do to you?"  
  
"*groan*" Seto sat up.  
  
"Seto if it hurts to sit up please don't." Mokuba grabbed his brother's arm.  
  
"No it's alright."  
  
"What happened?" Mau started to get aggravated.  
  
"I can't remember." Seto rubbed his head and groaned.  
  
"*Sigh* this is all my fault."  
  
"No it's not. What could you have done to stop them?" He tried to console her.  
  
"I don't know. I just wish you were okay."  
  
"So do I *groan*" He sat up right. "I need to go to work. I have a meeting soon."  
  
"No way Seto you're not in good enough condition!" Mokuba protested. Seto tried to get out of bed.  
  
"Mokuba's right, you aren't up to it." She gently pushed him back down.  
  
"I have to go!" He protested.  
  
"You can't you could put yourself in danger Seto Kaiba!" Mau only calls him by his first and last name when she is really serious.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"The doctor says that you can go home tomorrow."  
  
"But Mau!"  
  
"No buts! You are way too hurt!" Suddenly two men came in. 


	7. The fight

Don't you love the suspense? Its gonna keep happening. Bwa-ha-ha-ha!  
  
"What do you want? You already did enough damage!" Mau stood up and pointed at them.  
  
"To finish you off little girl."  
  
"Leave me ALONE!" She yelled.  
  
"Those are the men who got me!" Seto said as he narrowed his blue eyes.  
  
"LEAVE NOW!" Mau said angrily. "If you don't I'll make you!"  
  
"Ha, what makes you think that you can beat us now?"  
  
"Because now I'm angry." She jumped in the air and dropped-kicked the one on the right. Then she kicked the other one while still in the air. She landed and dodged a sad attempt to knock her off her feet.  
  
"Whoa Mau! Where did you learn how to do that?" Mokuba asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Aghhh!" She said. One of the terrible thugs had her hit her with a bucket left in the hall by a hospital janitor.  
  
"Mau!" Seto tried to get out of the hospital beds and help her but was too hurt.  
  
"Mau! Catch!" Mokuba tossed her a broom also left behind.  
  
"Take that!" Mau whacked one of them with the handle of the broom. The thug recoiled in pain.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here!" The thug said.  
  
"Yeah. You locked out this time Mau!" The thugs ran out of the hospital.  
  
"Well that was fun." Mau said. She moved a strand of her long brown hair out of her eyes. 


	8. evil within the box of Pandora

"Who were those guys Mau?" Mokuba asked. [Author's note: They're still in the hospital, poor Seto =( ]  
  
"They are terrible men who want to rule the world." Mau answered solemnly.  
  
"What do they want with you and Seto?" Mokuba looked horrified that those men would go to such great lengths to hurt Mau and Seto.  
  
"They don't want Seto. They want the box." Mau answered. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes in anger.  
  
"What box?" Mokuba asked. He was sitting on his knees on the hospital chair by Seto's bed.  
  
"Pandora's box." Seto answered.  
  
"Correct. They're willing to kill to get their greedy hands on it." Mau said in great anger. Those men were willing to kill Seto to get to her to get to the box.  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with you, Mau?" The curious young boy asked.  
  
"I have sworn to protect the box and humanity, as to make sure that none of the great evil within the box is released among humanity, to stop it from opening the gates to heaven and hell and ending the world. I alone know the location of the box."  
  
"Wow, what's the key to the box, Mau?" Mokuba asked wide-eyed at the words Mau had spoken.  
  
Mau paused for a second, then sighed. "The key to the box-" Mau paused a second then reluctantly added, "Is the ancient pharaoh's soul that I was sent to protect. The millennium puzzle is the locator. It will lead them to the correct location in Egypt."  
  
"Oh. You mean to tell me that Yugi Moto is the key to Pandora's box?"  
  
"Yes, it is he who must give his soul to open the box." Fear crept into her voice. She knew that if all else failed she would have to kill the pharaoh and destroy the millennium puzzle. She didn't want any more innocent people to die, especially the vessel of the ancient pharaoh.  
  
"Poor Yugi." Mokuba was shocked. The ancient power of the Pharaoh Yami is his soul. Could there have been more to the spirit besides his millennium item? Well, yes apparently.  
  
"We have to find the pharaoh before they do." Mau said, determination and anger edged with fear rang in her voice, but her words brought hope to those who heard her. She was determined to protect the world from destruction. She was sure that she could guard Yugi and destroy the evil men before time ran out!  
  
Seto also is needed to open the box of Pandora. How though? All will be revealed in the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~ BWAHAHA! You'll need to wait to hear the rest. Also, sorry I haven't been updating a lot, I was grounded from the computer because my mom said I was on to much. Well I'll try to update sooner BYE, BYE! 


	9. more talk and explinations

"Don't worry, Mokuba. Those men wouldn't kill your brother. They would use him." Mau said trying to console the freaked out child.  
  
"Why would they need me, Mau?" Seto said sitting up with great difficulty.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Answer me, Mau."  
  
"Uh.because you're."  
  
"I'm what, Mau?"  
  
"The reincarnation of the ancient high priest how sealed the location with a special spell that only the high priest himself can remove."  
  
"What's the spell?" Mokuba asked listening intently from the place he was sitting.  
  
"Well the door to the chamber that contains the item is guarded by a curse that allows only the spell caster himself in and if any others try to enter they.befall some horrible fate."  
  
"What's the horrible fate?" Seto asked.  
  
"I don't know the records that my father taught me never said anything about it. No records were held on the victims accounts."  
  
"Was there any near successful attempts to retrieve the box?"  
  
"Once, in the middle ages there was a squire that was said to successfully pass the barrier."  
  
"Well that would mean the squire would have to have been a reincarnation of the high priest."  
  
"True. A person can have multiple past lives."  
  
"Oh. Do I have any past lives?" Mokuba asked being a little sarcastic.  
  
"Yes, I think that one of your past lives was on the titanic. Died at age twenty-five in the watery deep trying to save your girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend? Ewww!" Mokuba being still ten was not into girls yet.  
  
"Well I think that was you I would have to look in the environmental structure to be sure."  
  
"What do you mean you'd have to look into the environmental structure?"  
  
"Every organism leaves a mark on the environment. That means that I can look into time and see your past life1."  
  
"Oh! Whatever." Mokuba said. Mau mentally slapped her forehead.  
  
"Wait a minute I thought you said that you alone know the location of Pandora's box but Yugi's millennium item was the locator?"  
  
"Inside the chamber there are three passage ways each one leading a different place. There is one correct path that will lead you safely to the next chamber while the other two will lead you to certain death. Yugi's puzzle will glow brightest when in front of the correct door."  
  
"Oh, alright I'm following you."  
  
"There is more I'll explain on the way to Yugi Moto's."  
  
"I'm stuck in the hospital though, I can barely move."  
  
"No problem." Mau replied and started chanting softly at first then louder and even louder as she began to glow and so did Seto. Instantly the glow around Mau was absorbed by Seto and then came back to Mau.  
  
"Woah!" Mokuba stood up and watched wide eyed.  
  
"Feel any better?" Mau asked after her glow and Seto's subsided.  
  
"A little bit." Mau sighed and snapped her fingers as Seto's clothes changed to what he would normally wear and then the trio seemed to evaperate.  
  
~*~*~ So wat do you think? I tried to write more but I failed. Oh well. I had to think up a bunch of really difficult tasks for them to reach the stupid box. Hope you enjoyed my really confusing junk.  
  
1: This a theory that some paranormal researchers have come up with. I did some research myself on the subject and this was the best thing I could come up with.  
  
Oh yeah, and I'm jacking up the rating do to violence. 


	10. Yugi's house & yay i updated!

A/N: Yes I know, update, update, update. I'm workin' on it so please be patient. ~*~*~*~ Seto and Mau stood at the curb. "So...."Seto said. Mau sighed. "I don't know where the pharaoh's reincarnation lives!" She protested. "I'm not all powerful, you know." She added. Mokuba rolled his eyes and pulled on Mau's shirtsleeve. "He lives this way, Mau." He stated gesturing to the general direction to Yugi's home. His grandfather's game shop was just a few blocks away from the hospital they were at. Whence the trio reached the location needed, Seto crossed his arms and stood behind Mau. She sighed and knocked on the door. She cocked an eyebrow at the sounds that emitted from inside the game shop.  
  
"Watch it Joey! You nearly spilt my soda!" a male teen's voice said. Mau listened as the others fumbled around and yelled at each other. Finally a boy answered the door. "Hello?" He asked, he had tri tipped hair that was mostly black, crimson, and blond. Mau smiled and Yugi gave the three a questioning look. "....Kaiba? Mokuba? What's going on?" he asked. "Some really bad guys are after you and my brother for some box thingy!" Mokuba answered, his eyes full of worry. Kaiba frowned, as always and Mau nodded. "He's right." She said. "Mau? You're involved with this too?" Yugi asked. Mau nodded. "Yes, Let us in and I'll explain everything. I promise." She stated. Yugi nodded and opened the door and stood aside, so that the trio outside may enter. Mau and Mokuba came inside then a very reluctant Kaiba. Yugi shut the door behind them and led them to the back of the building. Yugi entered the room first, his friends goofing and watching television. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at Mau and Mokuba, then Kaiba, who was last to enter. "Hello!" Mau greeted, smiling kindly and reassuringly. "S'up, Mau?" Joey asked. Duke smiled at Mau and offered her the seat on the couch next to him. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Yugi?" he asked slyly. Yugi sighed. "Duke this Mau, Mau this is Duke." Yugi stated. "Hello, Duke." Mau said, she took a spot on the couch next to Serenity. Kaiba stood and Mokuba took a set on the floor. "I don't have much time but-" Mau was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. Serenity shrieked and Joey jumped up. "What the-" Kaiba said as he turned to the now broken window. A couple of men wearing black stood in front of the window. "Mau...so nice to see you." The one with the red beard said. Mau glared. "You son of a-" Mau began. "You shouldn't swear, espesically in front of the two we need." The other stated. Mau clenched her fists and Kaiba glared. Mau now stood in front of the two henchmen. Kaiba stood protectively by her, unwilling to put her in too much danger, knowing fully well that she could defeat them. "You shall not have them as long as I draw breath!" Mau declared courageously. "Then you shan't draw anymore breaths!" The henchmen yelled, he lunged forward at Mau. She easily dodged him and used he foot to trip him. He fell and the other came at her to the opposite side. She grunted in pain as he knocked her to the floor. Kaiba glared and grabbed the man. He punched the henchman and threw him out the window. The pair of bad guys scrambled to their feet and ran away screaming, "We'll get you for this Mau!" Mau shakily stood up. She scowled, angry at herself for allowing the two to get her down. Kaiba helped her stand, a shard of glass was embedded on Mau's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said consolingly. "And they'll be back. They want that box more then anything." She added gravely. 


End file.
